Forever & Always
by Evato
Summary: "Una llamada puede cambiar el resto de tu vida, en un segundo todo tu mundo se puede derrumbar." Basada en la canción Forever & Always de Parachute. Gruvia. Denle una oportunidad plis.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Si fuera mío el Gruvia existiría desde el primer momento.

La canción en la que me he basado se llama _Forever & Always_ de Parachute. Una canción preciosa que recomiendo escuchar.

 **Forever & Always**

En un cuarto iluminado tenuemente por una lámpara se encuentra una hermosa joven de piel tan blanca como la nieve y cabello azulado. Está sentada mirando hacia la nada, las horas pasan y ella sigue esperando. Se suponía que él debía estar aquí. Ella estaba segura de que él habría llamado pero no hay señales en su móvil. Espera un poco más, seguro que hay alguna buena razón por la que llegue tarde. Lentamente se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, en su cabeza empiezan a suceder imágenes de posibles situaciones que hayan podido ocurrir. Ha llamado a varios amigos en común, a Lucy, a Natsu, a Erza… Nadie dice haberlo visto, ¿por qué? ¿Algo va mal? La angustia poco a poco va aumentando en su pecho, tiene un mal presentimiento. De repente suena el teléfono.

-¿Gray-sama?- pregunta esperanzada pensando que es él.

-¿Es usted la señorita Juvia Loxar?- le pregunta una voz desconocida.

-Sí- contesta con un nudo en la garganta.

-Verá, ha ocurrido algo. Usted está en los contactos de emergencia del señor Fullbuster. Debería venir en seguida.

Su mente viaja a Diciembre, a aquella tarde nevada donde ambos caminaban cogidos de la mano por el parque central de Magnolia. Recuerda cómo observó a Gray detenerse y girarse para quedar frente a frente con ella. Sus manos se dirigieron a su boca y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. En ese momento piensa en cuando él le preguntó, se puso de rodillas y dijo: "Yo te querré por siempre y para siempre. En las buenas, en las malas y en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos por siempre y para siempre."

Llega jadeante a la entrada del hospital y se detiene, no cree ser capaz de poder enfrentarse a lo que hay dentro. Coge aire y camina a través de la recepción. La conducen a través de un montón de salas, un laberinto que nunca acaba. Hablan de lo que sucedió pero ella apenas puede escucharlos, trata de mantener una cara seria mientras camina a la habitación. El aire se le escapa de sus pulmones, observa a aquel hombre que ella tanto ama acostado en una cama de hospital con numerosas vías enganchadas a su cuerpo. Su piel es más pálida que de costumbre y está débil, lo sabe. Con pequeños pasos se acerca a él, tragándose el nudo de su garganta se sienta al lado de su cama sosteniendo fuerte su mano.

-Hola Juvia- dice con una voz débil y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Gray-sama- le contesta intentando que la voz no le tiemble pero es imposible. Sus ojos se empañan y lágrimas caen por su cara.

-Hey no llores, sabes que no me gusta- le dice mientras con dificultad lleva su mano a la mejilla de ella- Recuerda que me tienes que dar 30 hijos- comenta para que olvide lo que está ocurriendo.

-Tendremos una gran vida, Gray-sama- dice con una sonrisa.

-Escaparemos a aquella casa donde vivimos seis meses mientras entrenábamos, y nos quedaremos ahí por y para siempre. En las buenas, en las malas y en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos y siempre recuerda: seamos ricos o seamos pobres, nos seguiremos amando por y para siempre.

Entonces ella se levanta sorpresivamente, ha tenido una idea y llama a las enfermeras. Trae consigo al padre que está en el hospital el cual dice un par de versos. Ante la atónita mirada de Gray toma prestados un par de anillos de la pareja de al lado. Todo el mundo ríe mientras las lágrimas caen al suelo, ella lo mira a los ojos y dice:

-Yo te querré por siempre y para siempre- comienza olvidando su forma de hablar en tercera persona. Es una ocasión especial- En las buenas, en las malas y en lo feo. Envejeceremos juntos y recuerda: seamos felices o tristes o como sea nos seguiremos amando por y para siempre, por y para siempre, por y para siempre- repite eso último una y otra vez.

Ella termina sus votos con lágrimas en los ojos. Los latidos de Gray se hacen lentos, su voz es demasiado baja mientras dice:

-Yo te amaré por siempre y para siempre. Por favor tan solo recuerda eso, incluso si ya no estoy aquí siempre te amaré, por siempre y para siempre.

En una habitación de hospital se escucha el llanto desconsolado de una joven recién casada. El amor de su vida no volverá a estar junto a ella pero sabe que no la dejará sola. Ellos se amarán por y para siempre, es una promesa.

 **Fin**

Espero que haya gustado, es mi primera historia y no sé si me ha salido muy bien. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido. Besos y abrazos. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
